Cleo
Cleo 'the Pretty Pyramid is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Worldies set in Moshi Monsters. Cleo is an Egyptian pyramid. Experts assumed that they were extinct before a desert storm revealed where they lived. Cleo loves eating grapes and building sandcastles. Combination Biographies Most experts (but not me!) thought Pretty Pyramids were extinct, until a fierce sandstorm blew away a huge desert dune to reveal the lost valley where they live and play. Needless to say, yours truly was already on the scene following a tip-off. Thanks goodness for that storm - I'd forgotten my shovel. Apart from bathing in milk, munching on grapes, and making massive sandcastles, these friendly Moshlings spend their days searching for lost treasure and painting funny squiggles on walls. They also love riddles, precious stones (especially Rox) and anything made of gold. Habitat Most Pretty Pyramids live in the Lost Valley of iSissi near the banks of the Smile River. Personality Sunny, smiley and fun-loving Likes Their mummies and shiny, twinkly things. Dislikes Sandy suntan lotion, and archaeologists. ---- 'Character Encyclopedia' Main After years of searching along the length of the River Smile, archaeologists feared that the Pretty Pyramids were extinct, lost forever in the sand dunes. Then one day a monsterific sandstorm hit the region. Out of the swirling chaos, there appeared a wondrous sight - the Lost Valley of iSissi and a tribe of these pointy Moshlings, including charming Cleo. Fun in the sun Cleo likes to invite her Moshi mates down to the sandy banks of the River Smile, to help her build some splendid sandcastles. Down in the Lost Valley Bored Moshis who fancy some desert diversions should head to the Lost Valley. They can paint pictures on the walls with Cleo, join in with the Pyramids for one of their famous riddle competitions, or go on a treasure hunt for some lovely lost sparkly things. Data file *Moshling Type: Worldies *Species: Pretty Pyramid *Habitat: The Lost Valley of iSissi *Worldie chums: Liberty, Rocky, Mini Ben Notes *Pretty Pyramids are very friendly and love to wave at passersby. *Fashion accessories keep these Worldies looking pretty. *The desert sun puts a smile on Cleo's face. ---- 'Moshipedia' ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' In the Lost Valley of iSissi on the banks of the River Smile, the sun beats down and the Pretty Pyramids can be found soaking up the rays! They live an idyllic life, bathing in milk, making pointy sandcastles and looking for treasure buried in the desert. Being well-behaved, all Pretty Pyramids love their mummies and like nothing better than munching bunches of grapes and solving riddles. They also love shiny things, especially gold, but these friendly Moshlings really get hot under the collar if any of that golden sand gets into their suntan lotion! }} Trivia *In the Moshling Zoo DS Game, Cleo's species is Pointy Rah Rah. *Her name is based on the Egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra. *Cleo's Mash-Up Cards series 1 and 2 follow each other up as if it were a comic. This is unique to Cleo's cards. Gallery Cleo 8.png Cleo 7.png Cleo 4.png Cleo 1.png Mash-Up Cards TC Cleo series 1.png TC Cleo series 2.png TC Cleo series 3.png TC Cleo series 4.png Figures Cleo figure normal.jpg Cleo figure glitter purple.jpg Cleo figure glitter orange.png Cleo figure pumpkin orange.png Cleo figure scream green.png Cleo figure voodoo blue.png Cleo figure ghost white.png Cleo figure shocking pink.png Cleo figure sonic orange.png Cleo figure gold.png Cleo figure rox blue.png Cleo figure rox green.png Cleo figure rox yellow.png Cleo figure rox pink.png Collector card s1 cleo.png Cleo figure micro.png Other MV BTTB car.png|In Bad to the Biscuit Cuddly Cleo.png Baby Cleo.png|Baby Cleo Top trump orange cleo.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps CleoMuddy.png Cleo mega head.jpg Category:Moshlings Category:Worldies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings